


The Cherry Blossom.

by EddiexTank1945



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddiexTank1945/pseuds/EddiexTank1945
Summary: A story between Takeo, and Nikolai. Don't worry i'm still working on The Wedding, I hope you will like this too!





	The Cherry Blossom.

Takeo was waking up from a long night of drinking, and fighting with his lover. Nikolai- He was an alcoholic, Nikolai drunk almost everyday, he would even drink early in the morning. Like he was now.

Takeo sighed, flipping the light switch on seeing his lover flopped over against the desk. The room’s scent was of alcohol- vodka to be exact. “Nikolai, get up please my love-” Takeo cut himself off, as he was startled by Nikolai dropping the vodka bottle onto their wood floor- glass shattering everywhere. Takeo was shaking, he quickly went over to grab the broom and the dust-pan, sweeping up the vodka bottles glass as quickly as he could. Nikolai stood up in front of Takeo, striking his hand across his lover's face.

Takeo winced in pain, looking at his hands they were covered in blood cause he slipped in the glass once Nikolai slapped his face. “God, you are such a-- fuck up- you clean so slow. You are worthless Takeo, I swear!” Takeo looked ashamed, quickly getting up and rushing to the bathroom to go to pull the glass pieces from his palms. 

Once he was in the bathroom he quickly shut the door, and locked it. He sighed and picked the glass out in pain his stomach ached horribly. “Oh no I hope this isn't what I think it is I don't need this at the moment it's too dangerous..” He cleaned off his palm and the water turned red as the water cleaned his cut. The soap, and water stung his hand. He was crying a little at this point,he just wanted him, and Nikolai happy again. He wrapped his arms in bandages, He used some to clean off his face of the tears he was shedding.   
the pregnancy test box caught his eye.”Well.. i'll take the test just to be sure of if my thought is true.. on why my stomach is paining so greatly” 

He sniffed and took it out and he went to the toilet to go pee on the pregnancy test. His hands were shaking almost dropping it in the toilet. He wouldn't want to have a baby with Nikolai yet, not now while Nikolai was in this state. How was he going to tell him? “Maybe I should keep it a secret for a little while...or maybe I should never tell him at all, well that's for time to tell I'm not sure If I'm really even pregnant” He whispered to himself fear in his voice. He washed his hands before he decided to take a toothbrush. He smiled a little, he scrubbed his teeth. The thought of him and Nikolai’s own little miracle. Waking up every morning, making them breakfast, getting children's toothpaste with a cartoon character on it. “Maybe this will fix everything for us my love..” Takeo whispered to himself.

Takeo washed his hands after finishing his teeth. “Bye alcohol breath, hello minty wonderland!” he couldn't help but glance, and stare at the pregnancy test. It was positive,Takeo stood there, eyes wide as ever. ”I'm dreaming, I'm pregnant no this…-” He was cut off by a loud banging on the door. Takeo took the pregnancy test, and threw it out the bathroom window in fear of Nikolai knowing, he didn't need to know, not now, maybe not even ever. All the happy thoughts of a happy family faded away into new ones. Except they weren't happy at all. They were of Nikolai beating and abusing the child. Takeo felt sick, and didn't answer to the horrid banging on the door.

“Takeo, open this door right now! Nikolai has to pee da! I don't want to go in the flower pot haha!” Takeo opened the door, and smiled at him. ”Ah sorry my love, take your pee you drunk a lot. Remember to drink some milk, your kidneys need them water also!” He walked to the kitchen making eggs and rice, Nikolai loved it. He poured some milk for him he was trying his best not to break into tears. He was dying on the inside it felt”

Nikolai washed his hands after his leak, and stumbled over to open the door. “Aha, Takeo!- one day i will propose to you once have enough money to buy big beautiful ring da!” Takeo felt his heart flutter, his face turning red. ”You are being awfully nice today Nikolai… what's the catch? You know I would rather your grandmother's ring, I don't care about nice expensive rings. You could propose to me with a hair band and I'd wear it forever just as long as it's my size so my finger doesn't fall off” He laughed, and slid the eggs and rice onto the plate. Adding some teriyaki chicken as a side. He loved feeding Nikolai. It was so nice to cuddle with Nikolai’s chub. Nikolai didn't like to be fat. He worked out a lot, so he had no chub for Takeo to cuddle.

Nikolai quickly ate, grabbing his keys. “I must go to work, you clean up or something.” he put on his boots and coat- leaving the household. Takeo quickly took out his phone soon after his lover left, he dialed his family doctor. Edward Richtofen- he was very nervous, letting the phone ring.

“Hallo, doctor Edvard Richtofen speaking-”  
A low monotone voice spoke. “Richtofen, it is me- Takeo-” Edward let out a relieving laugh “Oh Takeo! It has been avhile hasn't it? Come to schedule a daily check up hm?” Takeo smiled. ”Ah doctor it is time, I have some bad news- well good but bad. Have some time to listen for a little?” Edward picked up his notebook, still holding the phone. “Oh of course!- Is it a matter ve can discuss over the phone? Or ve can meet at my office, I can grab two coffees ja?” Takeo nodded and his face lighted up.”No caffeine for my coffee, I would like to see you, your like a brother to me you always know how to make me feel better. Could we stay on the phone?- I'll bring over leftovers- well breakfast I made Nikolai last night- and today. Teriyaki chicken, and fried rice with some egg-rolls and corn bites? I bet you never get a lunch break” He laughed and started the heat up the food.

”Oh Takeo, you know how to read my mind!-”


End file.
